freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Caring FMF's RP Collab (will rename it once gets a better idea for name)
There is a figure seen flying towards an island. It had been eight months since the said figure had escaped from the Marines Hold while having barely anytime to rest or relax with a bounty of 85,000,000 beli on its head. As the sunlight hits the figure, it shows it's a girl roughly around 16 years old, with a sword on her left hip. Two bags seem to rest between her blueish blood stained wings as there seems to be dry blood stains all over her attire.The girl seems to be worn out as she gets closer to landing on the island ahead of her only to fly higher up. After ten minutes, the girl slowly lands in a lake area. Most would be angry with themselves for doing such a thing however for her it felt good to be in the water as she sat half knelt down. Lapping up some water to drink, the girl then splashes herself in the face enjoying the cool feel of the water on her skin. One wouldn't notice but she felt as if her skin was burning up. Splashing herself a few more times, the girl started to wash some of the dry blood from her many wounds. After some time, she was happy and clean then made her way to shore. ?: Ah those idiots love doing a number on me. Nice to feel somewhat normal again. The girl then looked at her back to see her wings return back into her back. Making a face as she did feel some pain from it until they was completely gone, leaving her shirt hanging loosely on her fair body. Meanwhile in a town closest to the forest, a man stood looking around. A man wearing a simple green cloak,brown pants, and a racoon's fur hat with a bow in his hands and an arrow stack on his back. He's wandering around quietly in the bushes, sneaking from tree and tree and spots something. He stays in his current position and confirms his sight. He pulls an arrow and closes one of his eyes. He lets go and the arrow soars several meters and hits it mark. He got a man in the back. ????: 'GAH!!!!! ''The man hit by the arrow fell on his front. Screaming from the heat and pain he feels on his back.The archer walks forward with the clutched arrow, ready to shoot the man again. '''????: Oh my god! It's you! Spare me! I didn't mean to kill her! She was the one who was at fault! It's not my fa- DAWK! The man was shot in the heart. '' '????: ...ah?...... 'Archer: '''No excuses. Murderer do not go free. '????: Damn it... The man falls and lays there lifeless. The archer walks to the body and feels his pulse on the neck. Archer: 'Dead.... ''The archer puts away his arrow and takes out a list. He takes out a feather and crosses out a name. 'Archer: '''That's one down. ''The girl meanwhile frowns and looks around hearing the noise and decides to go take a look. ?:They couldn't have found me already. Meanwhile back with the Archer, his den den mushi starts to ring from insides his pocket. '''Den Den Mushi: Purupurupuru-ga CHAN! Archer: Hello, this is Archer. Who is this? Dark voice: '''My identity is none of your concern. Only money could be of interest. '''Archer: Oh? How much? Dark voice: I heard that you're the best hunter in those parts. How about 50,000,000 beli? Archer: '''100,000,000 beli for not giving me your name, you insufferable closet duck. '''Dark voice: Ahahaha, I like you. I like your skills even more. Very well. Archer: So, what's the game? Dark voice: '''Can you handle shooting at a girl and bring her back with her heart still beating? '''Archer: Can you pay me what you offered me plus extra? Dark voice: Oh, you still extorting me? Fine, 120,000,000 beli. Satisified? Archer: Never. Dark voice: '''Ahahaha...your target is a 16 year old girl with wings. Can't miss that with your sharp eyes. '''Archer: Where's my money going to be? Dark voice: '''You'll get it. Just bring the body to the Owl Inn. Don't disappoint me. *CLICK* '''Archer: A girl with wings, here? I wonder how much fun she will give to the hunt? The girl's face paled as she heard all what was said, Though she was just far enough away, she wouldn't be seen by the man. She was still close enough that if she said something she would be heard. Quiet as a mouse she moved until she was away then leaned against a tree trying to regain herself. ?: Freaking figures those bastards would bribe bounty hunters with money. That's what humans are all about greedy slimy pricks. The girl's eyes narrow knowing she had to be careful though her stomach gave a painful growl. ?: i need to find food before dealing with this crap. The girl started searching for food and came across a berry tree. Having a feeling that the berries on tree was edible, she starts eating them, enjoying the taste. After the 5th berry, the girl started to regain color and sighed, feeling happy to be full. Leaning against the tree, she knew she would have to be careful as she got out a shirt and then changed so she would be able to blend in more. ?: I know i gotta be careful because no way am I going back to that hell. The girl sighed while finishing eating the berries full then looked up angry that she couldn't catch a break. She hears a sound from far away. She moves her head barely just in time for the arrow to miss her. The arrow hits the berry tree she was leaning on. Archer: Found you. Pretty sure you're the girl with wings. I never seen a girl like you around here. The girl raises an eyebrow then smirks climbing a tree. ?: Oh really well I'm sure i've seen idiots like you before. Harming others just to make a quick buck. The girl then sneers as hate rolls off her in waves. ?: People like you make me sick. The girl then sent two orbs at the Archer a red one and a green one. The red held a huge amount of heat in it while the green one had a mix of water and lighting making the air around is spark as it headed towards the Archer. The Archer quickly sidesteps and runs horizontally as he looks back on the strange orbs that girl shot before at him. Archer: 'What the blazes was that? ''The orbs misses and hit the tree near him instead. The girl smirks and sends more Red and Green orbs at the Archer to prevent him from having enough time to get his arrows ready. ?:When one plays with Fire they end up being burned! The girl smirks then sneers sending some brown and blue orbs at him. The archer keeps dodgin the attacks while being irritated that he can't retort to her attacks. '''Archer: Wait, if you're playing with fire, then won't you get burned? ?: Only an idiot would think that thing up. And for your info no, I won't because the simple fact is I am the fire. The girl sends another round of orbs of Red Blue Green and Brown, She then hides behind a tree in order to gain her breath. ?:*thinks I can't keep blasting orbs at him. I need to find a way to catch him off guard then blast one large orb at him then run. I'm wasting energy by doing it this way* Archer: 'Then I'll extinquish the flames! Time for my secret weapon! ''The archer takes out a steel arrow and shoots it at the tree where the girl was hiding behind. The arrows pierces through the tree's trunk and imbedded itself into the girl's shoulder. The girl cries out from both the pain and being surprised. Grunting her teeth, she moves away then glares at the Archer. ?: A Silver arrow? I'm no Vampire just to let you know. She grunts again then blasts two blue orbs at the archer then a yellow one and a red one. Hoping to use one or all of those to keep him busy she then runs forward hoping to catch him before he sends more arrows her way. 'Archer: '''A vampire. A human. I don't care! Just accept your fate! ''Archer shoots two steel arrows at the orbs to test the orb's power. One of the arrows hit a water orb making it pop much like a balloon would while the other hits the lighting orb making the arrow zap like lighting. The girl dodges the lightning infused arrow and withdraws her sword as she steps forward. She was hoping she can cut across the Archer's chest. ?: MY Fate is staying free without being caught. Nothing you or anyone else can say or do to change that! The archer takes out his machete with his left hand and intercepts her sword. 'Archer: '''Fate? Only those have power can decide your fate! If you're adamant to be free, then fight for it with your power instead of your words! ''The archer pushes her back and takes out an arrow with right and lunges forwards to stab her with it. The girl sneers and lets her right hand be stabbed while she slashes the archer across his chest then kicks him below the belt. The archer avoided a fatal wound by blocking her sword but he didn't block it in time to completely avoid a wound in his chest. ?: You are nothing more then a bug pissing me off. Learn your place. The girl then spin kicks the Archer in the gut then starts to walk away sheltering her sword while removes the arrow from her right hand. ?: Stupid retard! 'Archer: '''You're not a normal girl? i wonder..how many people have you killed? ''Archer takes out another steel arrow and pulls it back on his bow string. He aims it towards the girl. '''Archer: Tell me, what's your name? I like to know the name of my prey who managed to wound me. The girl stops then sneers before turning towards him. ?: I have yet to kill though those Scientist decided their fates. My name is Starfire and I'm no one's prey! Starfire sneers then sends one more yellow orb at him in hopes to use it to get away. The Archer lets go and the arrow was sent flying towards the orb. While the arrow collides with the yellow orb, it splits into two arrows. It's actually two arrows disguised as one arrow. Starfire dodges the first arrow however is hit in the arm with the second arrow making her growls out from the pain. Sneering out once more, she runs at him tired of his act. Starfire: '''I've had it with you. Might as well get rid of trash now instead of worrying about it later. '''Archer: Well Starfire. This must end now. He takes out all of his remain arrows, 7 normal and 1 steel arrow and pulls all of them back for his last attack. Archer: 'This is my win! ''He shot all 8 arrows at Starfire. Starfire smirks then lets her wings grow out once more and covers herself with them letting them get hit by the arrows. After the last one hits, she shakes the attack off then blasts the Archer away with her wings then smirks while going up to him as he lays at the root of a tree. '''Archer: GAHHhhh! Starfire: '''You maybe good at shooting arrows but i am better at surviving hell. ''Starfire kicks him once more in the gut then starts to walk away as her wings go back in. '' '''Starfire: '''Stupid idiot the world is. '''Archer: Clever girl..... The archer faints from the overwhelming impact from her wings and slamming onto the tree. Starfire meanwhile heads back to the lake and cleans the new wounds she had gotten after removing the arrows from her arm and back. Grunting at the pain from her bleeding wounds, she sighs before using her torn shirt as a bandage. After finishing up, Starfire heads to the town that's nearby in hopes to find a shop that sells clothes in order to get some more. Starfire: 'Well at least i don't have to deal with idiots at the moment. ''Archer wakes up 5 minutes later. He's still sitting at the tree he was blown against before. 'Archer: '''Ahh....I lost the game...My ribs are broken...how many....3...4..5....that's no good. I'm out of the game. Drats, I'm not going to get that prize money. Time to call it in. ''He dials a number and someone picks up on the other line. '''Dark Voice: So you greedy hunter, you got what I wanted? Archer: No, the hunt is off. That girl is too strong. Dark Voice: '''I see...Looks like I have to take my business elsewhere. '''Archer: '''Who is that girl, anyway? I never seen anything like it. '''Dark Voice: Losers don't get answers..nor the money. Don't bother calling this number again, loser. *Click* The mysterious customer hangs up. Archer:.....ah ha ha. I wonder what fate has in store for that girl. A worse person than me, I bet. Meanwhile'' at the town, Starfire walks out of a store after purchasing three green shirts and a pair of black shorts.'' She holds her bag of her purchases tightly as she is pissed. Starfire:*thinks damn greedy bastard took nearly all i had. 3000 beil for four pieces of clothing. Greedy idiots* As Starfire walks she gets looks from other people walking. Some even glare at her however she ignores them all as she walks. Two guys in Hawaiian shirts (a famous style from a far away island) walks in front of her. Guy #1: 'Hey, girl! Haven't seen you around. Wanna hang? '''Guy#2: '''Don't mind this Romeo. He's just like me. I'm into hot girls as well, how about we paint the town the red? Our treat! ''Starfire raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two guys, Clearly annoyed she pushes past them harshly. 'Starfire: '''No thanks i don't feel like dealing with more idiots. Why don't you go hang out on a tree limb? ''Guy 1 and 2 look at each other and bursts out laughing. '''Guy #2: You're weird, girl! Who would ever do that? Guy #1: Just squirrels! This girl is wack! Really wack! Guy #2: Seriously, you look fine! Let's go dine and wine! Starfire sneers really trying to keep her cool however with the two guys laughing at her, she decks the first guy in the face then kicks the second guy in the gut then glares down at the two of them. Starfire: What part of No don't you idiots get? Guy #1: Ah...what the heck was that for? You could just say no! Guy #2: Yeah, b**h. You could have said no again. A sheriff walks up to them. Sheriff: Hey! What's all of the commotion here? Starfire: 'Well sir i told these too morons that i didn't want to hang out with them but they just couldn't take the hint of the word NO. So they both fell flat on their faces for being dumbasses. ''Starfire then smirked showing just a bit of her teeth in order to scare the two men. '''Sheriff: I see. Have a good day. Well lads, you're going to have a little walk with me! In a cafe across the street, a man whose face is covered by a plaid red scarf watches the commotion as he sips the tip. He leaves a huge bill and walks out of the building, following Starfire. Starfire smirks as she walks while doesn't notice she's being followed until after she is out of town. Once she does notice the man following her she stops, but doesn't turn around. Starfire: If you want money, well too bad! Because i barely have any thanks to those greedy bastards in the shops. The man walks past her. Stalker: 'If you want to live, follow me. There are Marines everywhere. ''Then he walks into an alley. Starfire raises an eyebrow once again. 'Starfire: '''why don't you make me? I take orders from no one. ''The sheriff and the two rude men earlier surrounds her. '''Sheriff: Miss, after discussing with these boys, I have been informed that you have assaulted these two gentlemen. They are charging you with assault. Guy #1: Yes, girl. You hurt us real bad. Guy #2: You owe us money for damages. Sheriff: Please remain still as I take you in for questioning. Starfire laughs before punching the two guys once more then kicks the Sheriff below the belt. Starfire: Oh really how about now huh pricks? did i brush your ego more dropping you three like flies? Because if not I'll be happy to beat the shit out of you more. Starfire then sneers and spits near the Sheriff. As if daring him to get up. The two guys that Starfire hit before stood right back up, not even bothered by her kicks. They took off their glasses and gives off an aura that are much different than before. The 1st spits at Starfire while the other one takes out his two electric batons. Guy #1: That's all you got? His arms blacken with haki. Guy #2: Well Starfire, that was our way of testing you. You disappointed us. Sheriff: What the? What's going on? Starfire sneers then jumps up in order to gain air kicking the first guy in the face. The man's face is harden by haki as well. He didn't flinch from her attack. She then grows her wings in order to fly up. Starfire: I don't feel like fighting anymore idiots today! Why don't you crawl back into that hellhole you came from and leave me be! She then moves her wings while dust starts to fly around the three men to make a dust screen. Eyes glow in the dust screen. Guy #1: Don't think that I can't see you, you weakling! He throws his partner to the sir where he predicted Starfire would be and the second man charges up his electric batons and releases a spark of electricity at Starfire. Starfire unable to dodge the attack, cries out as it hits while at the same time falls back to the ground. Growling lowly she tries getting to her feet in order to at least fight back. Starfire: 'S shut up you b bastards you're the weaklings attacking with w weapons! ''Starfire pants as she glares at the two men with such hate that it seems to roll off her in waves. '''Guy #1: '''Your wings are weapons too. So that makes you even the bigger weakling. '''Guy #2: I can't believe that the World Governments wants such a weakling as you back. You were supposed to be an experiment to revolutionize the Marines! Guy #1: 'Come on. Prove us wrong. Use the weapons that you can shoot out of your hands. Please be a hypocrite that you are! A successful experiment that's a failure in our eyes. ''Starfire grunts then closes her eyes as if giving up. However as the seconds tick by a smirk appears on her face. '''Starfire:*thinks i know i have enough energy for one more attack. Maybe i can kill these two fulls with it* As Starfire lays there the air around her starts to static to the point both men feel it in their feet. Suddenly Starfire cries out from pain as a large burst of energy blasts out of her hitting the two men off their feet. After the air settles around Starfire she pants while blood and sweat pours from her. She then grunts and gets to her feet not wanting to hang around any longer as she limps over to the alleyway. Starfire:*thinks I don't care if i killed them served them right for messing with me.* She then feels a chill in the air. She turns around and see the two men she knocked down before still standing. Guy #1: 'You got us good but you should know we're not as weak as you. '''Guy #2: '''But next time, make sure you finished us before you turn your back to us! ''Starfire couldn't help but whimper lowly as fear started to creep up on her. She knew she didn't have any more energy to fight she used nearly all of it between the two fights. Growling lowly her eyes hardened in hate. '''Starfire: You're both standing because you never spent day after day running. Maybe spend a few days without eating or resting then come find me. Maybe then you will see the worlds true colors. Another whimper escaped Starfire lips as she took another step towards the alleyway. Guy #1: We are tired of listening to you! Guy #2: So just shut up and stop running! The two men soon outruns Starfire and grabs her arms. Guy #1: '''You can't win! We finally got yo- '''Guy #2: You're finish- THUMP! THUMP! Both of their pupils whiten out and they were not able to finish their sentences. They soon fell with their faces on the ground. Behind them was a man whose arms' posture seem to suggest he knock them out by chopping them on their necks. It's that man with a plaid red scarf covering his face earlier. Stalker: Such impolite men we have here. Ganging on a girl. You didn't listen to me earlier but I told you! Starfire sneers and then growls lowly more angry then before as she looks at her stalker. Starfire: 'Do i look stupid I already dealt with one enemy not to mention being glared at in town. Having to deal with those two and for what for you to knock them out with no trouble. I swear the world is filled with idiots. ''Starfire growled darkly again feeling more drained then ever before. Taking a step forward was getting more harder and she didn't know what this new person wanted from her. '''Starfire: If you want money just freaking take it and leave me the hell alone! Stalker: 'I don't mind taking money for my services. It's going to be an expensive one. You actually think that I was sent here to deal with 2 men after you? Try 48 more of them. ''Starfire growls lowly again as her eyes darken with hate. She then reaches into her bag and pulls out a small coin purse that holds a few beils in it. She then tosses it to the Stalker hitting him with it. 'Starfire: '''There you go what i have now leave me the fuck alone. I'm sick and tired of dealing with this shit. If you want to fight why don't you freaking go mess with someone else because I swear I'm about ready to murder to likes of you! ''Starfire's hand then twitches as her hate and rage fulling the power within her about to burst free. She then starts limping not wanting to let it take over her. 'Stalker: '''Please tell me you're not that stupid. First you give me money for your protection. Now you're telling me to go away and leave you alone so you can get captured? You're hilarious! ''Starfire sneers while an inhuman growl escapes her lips. Her body starting to gain a black/blood red armor to it as her eyes slowly shift colors as well. 'Starfire: '''What part can't you get? Huh want me to kill you to get my point across? ''Starfire sneered once again twitching as she gained more armor to her body. '''Stalker: So you're willing to kill your savior so you can protect yourself from 48 more people who are strong as or stronger than the two men you had trouble with? You're surely a genius! Starfire sneers then falls to her knees as the armor fades away. Her eyes slowly shift back to normal then seem to go small. A small whimper escapes her lips as she then falls face first to the ground. '' '''Stalker:' Sigh, why in the world did they send me to protect her? He walks up to her to check her condition. Then several men in black shows up behind him. Men in Black#1: Hey there, sir. I'm going to ask you to step out of the way. We have some business with that girl. Stalker: 'An unconscious girl? That can't be right. '''Men in Black#1: '''Her rights are revoked. Your rights to live will be as well if you do not step out of the way. ''Stalker turns around and flips a coin from the coin pouch he just obtained from Starfire. 'Stalker: '''Frankly, sir. I don't give a damn. How about I paid you off to leave my sight? ''The stalker flips the coin like a bullet at the men. The coins are hardened with haki. ''BANG!'' '''Men in Black#1: GAKK! Stalker: 'There's more where that comes from. ''The stalker empties the contents of the bag and flicks all of them to the group of men in black. Screams echos as several of them get hit by the coin bullets. 'Stalker: '''That should stall them but I gotta get you out of here. The stalker grabs Starfire and flees the alleyway into the forest. '''Men in Black#14: '''After him! ''The men in black who were not seriously injured, ran off to pursuit the one who took the target of their objective. Starfire groaned not enjoying being manhanded or being blamed. '''Starfire: Never asked for you to help me shithead. Don't go blaming me. I'll send you fucking flying once I'm able to move and don't think i didn't hear you. I might be unable to move but I'm not about to pass out for you or anyone else! Stalker: Well, aren't you a grateful person! You prefer that I leave you to the person who are going to experiment on you for the rest of your life? Seriously, I can just give you back to them and I'll take the blame for the failure of not rescuing a stupid girl. Starfire: 'Just do what you want knock me out throw me at them see if i give a damn. What's the point in caring when the world doesn't give to shits. ''Starfire huffed in angry at herself for being so weak unable to fight due to body beign so drained of energy. 'Stalker: '''Ok! Don't blame me for doing what you told me to do. ''He throws Starfire at the men with all of his strength. The momentum of Starfire crashed into them like a bowling ball knocking down all of the pins. '''Stalker: STRIKE! Starfire groans as her wounds both new old reopen and bleed making it hard for her even to sit up. As she lays there on top of the men, she starts to smell something strange. Her body has stopped listening to her and her eyes feel heavy. No longer able to fight Starfire falls asleep slipping into a coma like state. Stalker: Aww.. she's asleep. All right men, I know this is sudden but we're bailing out of this sleepover party. The stalker quickly grabs her and hangs her over his shoulders and runs like hell deeper into the forest. Starfire never noticed a thing as she slept. Meanwhile, the stalker's Den Den Mushi started to ring. Den Den Mushi: Purupurupuru-ga CHAN! Stalker: Hey, welcome to Evil Burger, would you like an evil burger? Mystery Voice: No, I was wondering if you found Starfire? Stalker: Starfire? Well she's on my shoulder. We're going for a nice jog. Would be nice if there aren't about 30 people after us. This one crappy mission you gave me. Mystery Voice: '''Don't blame me, I wanted to be the one that got her. But he didn't think it would be wise. '''Stalker: And I'm the better choice? Listen here! You better have the guys at Point Up by the time I get there. Or else this whole mission is gone to the rats! Mystery Voice: '''I guess he thought you wouldn't end up killing her due to her attitude. Also don't worry im sure they are there waiting for you. '''Stalker:...yeah about that. I don't like her nor her attitude. Are you sure she's the one we need? Mystery Voice: '''Yea i bet she hates you and everyone else for the matter. Just give her a chance. I'm sure once the two of you get to know each other things will cool down. Don't expect her to be nice so soon she's been tortured in the worst ways by the idiot government. '''Stalker: I already gave her two chances. So far, my perception of her hasn't changed. Mystery Voice: '''Yea Well you best remain calm even when she tries attacking you. Remember the last time one was saved from the Governments firm grip. Poor girl was scared of everything and still is at times. Just play your cards right and hopefully she won't take to long to come out. '''Stalker: You only sent me because I can take the heat. You remember how that girl you told me, turned out before? She was too scared to see my face. I don't know why you making me do this shit again. Mystery Voice: 'Don't forget after she realized you wasn't going to hurt her, she warmed right up to you. As it is, she's looking at me. '???: 'Hia! '''Mystery Voice: '''Go train you still need to work on your aim in a fight. '???: '''F fine *leaves* '''Mystery Voice: Anyway I'll let you go so you can do one thing at a time see you when you get back. The Mystery voice then hangs up his Den Den mushi leaving the Stalker standing holding it and Starfire. Stalker: I hate it when you get the last word. Hey, Starfire! Wakey Wakey! Starfire doesn't respond to him. 30 minutes later, he arrives at Point Up after losing the men that were chasing after him. At the shores, a man wearing a green cape steps out in front of the stalker. ??: 'Sir, the ship is ready to go whenever you are ready. '''Stalker: '''Oh great, a newbie. Are you stupid? Tell me the secret code so I'll know you're on my side! '??: *eye twitches then sighs inward thinking Why does he always call me Newbie* Freedom comes at a price that most are afraid to make. Stalker: 'All right, the chicken hatch better with eggrolls at the dawn of the moon. I got her. '??: Doc says he's got the infirmary ready for her in case she's got any wounds. The man leads the stalker to the ship as others are getting ready to set sail. They took Starfire to the medical bay to get her treated. Stalker: 'So...is John here? And where's my dinner? I'm starving after all that running. I should get a medal for how far I ran! '??: I think John is at the base. He didn't think it would be wise to have him come with us. And the cook said your supper is in your cabin. The stalker walks to his cabin and sees the oh tasty Fishhead Soup and day old bread. Stalker: 'Oh goody....my favorite. ''He finishes his meal in a hurry so he wouldn't have to suffer from the horrid taste too much. He looks out of the window and sees the island getting further and further away. The assistant chef snickers as the Stalker eats the pranked meal before making his way away from the door. A week seems to pass and everyone onboard the ship is doing his or her own thing. In the infirmary, Starfire is starting to show signs of waking up as she tosses and turns in bed. Sweat drips from her forehead as her breathing comes in shallow gasps. All of a sudden, a ear piercing scream is heard throughout the ship as she bolts up on the bed wide eyed in fear. '''Stalker: Oh great. The queen is awake. Everyone on the ship heard the scream and gathered in the infirmary in response. Starfire herself was starting to come out of the terror state and finally noticed her surroundings. It looked like a medical room however each item was up where it belonged. She also noticed her hands and feet wasn't tied down to the bed so that was a good thing in her book. As her heart calmed down, she shut her eyes and ignores everything around her. Starfire:*thinking that was way different from any other dream or nightmare. But what was it about. I never been to a place like that before nor have i ever seen that woman. Ugh great more things i have to deal with* Starfire looked over towards the door to see people staring in at her, She blushed and tried to keep from showing how she felt with a sneer. Starfire: Are you people just going to stand there like idiots or come in. Though either way i could care less. A man in a doctor's coat steps forward. Doctor: '''Hello, I am Doctor Mertle. You were unconscious for about a week. We assure you that you are safe here. You are in our custody, the Revolutionarys. '''Starfire: You're the people that go around pissing the world government off for the hell of it? ' Starfire smirked then growled. Starfire: Well what the hell am i here for? I didn't do shit wrong. The stalker walks out of the crowd and stood next to the bed. Stalker: Well your language is unfitting for your age. You threaten to kill me a few times. So you're a lot worse than us bunch of misfits who trying to make a world a better place. As for why you are with us, it's like this. Ahem! The stalker points to Starfire. Stalker: 'You here, Good! Bad for Marines! Did you understand all that or do I have to repeat it slowly for your stupid brain to understand? ''Starfire sneers and gets ready to attack the Stalker however stops then smirks. '''Starfire: '''I'm sorry, was that to hard for you say? I'm sure if you use even smaller words your tiny brain will understand them. However i highly doubt you ever will seeing as you have to have three guys behind you. ''Starfire then stands and sneers trying to gain her blance, She then turns and sneers once again at the Stalker. '' '''Starfire: '''Also why would i need help from the likes of you? Those pricks want me, I can just send them flying now that I'm not bout to drop but you wouldn't understand that feeling would you. Stay up 6 nights in a row and fly none stop then come bitch to me you prick because as far as I'm concern you don't know shit. '''Stalker: ........I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I thought I was talking to an intelligent person but I heard nothing but nonsense. But the answer to your question is...you're weak. You barely made out of there alive. Tell me ....and humor me on this. You thought.....you would win? After you just lost to 2 of them? And you didn't need my help? Tell that I'm wrong. If you do, I'm going to to walk out and leave you alone forever. Starfire sneered and went over to him hate rolling off her. Starfire: Don't act so high and mighty prick. You heard what i said unless you just that stupid. Then again why should i repeat myself to a fucking idiot. Starfire was about to blast the stalker clear across the room however was suddenly stuck in the back by a needle by the doctor. Sneering she went to punch him in the face for doing that only for it to be caught. Starfire: You you bazrad. Starfire for the life of her couldn't understand why her body wasn't listening to her or why she was reacting the way she was to the drugs adminstered into her body. Her knees giving out as she fell into a very deep sleep. The doctor who drugged her picked Starfire up and put her back in her bed before turning towards Doctor Mertle and the stalker. Doctor2: I'm sorry Sensei Sir. I just didn't think it was wise if she went to attack seeing as we don't know how strong she really is. Or what all she can do for that matter. Stalker: She can't be that strong if she was stopped by a doctor. Not to insult you but you don't seem like a fighter to me. Doctor: '''Please don't agitate the patient while she is still in recovery. We like to arrive to our destination with the same amount of people when we departed. '''Stalker: Like I care. You can throw her overboard and I wouldn't give a damn. Category:Collaboration Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Caring16 Category:Stories